


Together Even Beyond the End

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Autistic!Keith, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Lance, Lion Bonds, M/M, paladin bonds, protective keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance Promised he wouldn't leave Keith.Keith ensured to Protect lance.A chance meeting changes the course of history.But, the two refused to ever be apart.They'll be together even beyond the End.





	1. Prologue: Crossing Paths and Making a New Road

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning to make this for sometime and for various reasons. 
> 
> This is only the prologue and I'm currently writing the second chapter to this. Please note, I am getting help with this story. From friends who have autism/Aspergers along with my little sister (who has aspergers). Also this story will always be beta before release. 
> 
> It's too important to me to not be. 
> 
> So, I really hope you enjoy this story. On what if Keith and Lance knew each other before Voltron. This will go slightly by canon for a little while until it departs. I'll be changing different things and so on. In all honesty it will probably be completely different form the beginning. 
> 
> Thank you to Fragile Lynne who Beta this for me. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Rated M for battles. Language.

Lance's grandmother had always told him that there will be moments in his life that would cement his path. Events that would seem so simple yet could cause a chain reaction, a land slide of happenings that will change his direction in life. A road he was so used to taking could vanish before his eyes and soon faced with one unfamiliar and almost scary.

It was there that he would be face with his choices. Some of which he'll regret, some of those he won't, and some that will make him smile forever. His grandmother had always told him to follow your heart for certain choices, mind in others, and both when circumstances call for it.

If you do that, you will have lived a full life.

And Lance was faced with that right now as he stared at the huddled figure on the ground, knuckles almost turning white and the skin bruising with the force. The sounds the other was making made Lance's heart ache and yet he needed to tread in this situation carefully.

Lance winced at the loud celebration that was happening just a few meters away from their position and looked up to see the bright sun of day. Lance sighed, looking at the figure before stepping closer yet keeping his distance.

“Keith... Keith Kogane....” Lance called softly, making the figure on the ground react.

Keith didn't say anything and refused to look at him. It was fine for Lance as he carefully sat down in front of the other. He sat and waited for the other as he refused to leave him here alone. So he waited and watched the clouds above move on by.

“...why?” came a soft voice.

Lance blinked and looked at the other in surprise, seeing violet eyes staring at him before they quickly went back down again. The other waited, formulating what they were going to say before he looked up to the sky. 

“I don't want to leave you,” Lance confessed, speaking the truth.

Keith snorted, making Lance raise a brow as he looked towards the other. A haunted look was in Keith's eyes as he looked towards the sky. The glare displayed so many emotions that Lance couldn't quite keep track of them. But, he did see the flash of betrayal in those grey-violet orbs and he wondered what had happened to cause such a look.

“He left me...” Keith hissed before wincing as particular loud cheer came from the crowd. Lance knew it was because the countdown was about to officially start.

“Hey... do you want to go to the docks?” Lance asked, making the other shift.

“There will be less people. If you like, you can use my jacket. It's really long and thick,” Lance offered, allowing the silence to swallow them. Or as much as it could, the cheers getting louder and louder. There was a shift of twitching fingers and Lance smiled, taking off his favorite coat.

It was gone in a matter of seconds.

“I can lead,” Lance whispered, getting up and waiting for Keith to slowly rise. Lance walked slowly in order to keep the other in his shadow, giving the other boy a bit more shade from the bright sun and the colors that people placed up for the celebration.

The docks were thankfully abandoned as everyone wanted to wait in the fields closest to the shuttle lift off. 

“Sad that they don't realize you get a perfect view here as well,” Lance mused, looking over to where the large ship was getting ready for lift off.

“....who are you?” Keith asked, making Lance chuckle.

“I'm hurt you would forget me! I'm Lance McClain, we go to school together and we're both pilots!” Lance grinned, but Keith frowned. 

“I never seen you in class,” Keith admitted, making Lance wince as he kicked at a rock that was on the ground. It rolled all the off the docks and into the beautiful water below.

“I'm a cargo pilot,” Lance informed a bit shyly. “But, I'm working to be a fighter pilot!” Lance explained, pushing away his insecurities as he stared at the beautiful ship and knowing one day he'll be in something like that. He'll be up in the stars soon... he just had the feeling he would be.

Keith didn't answer and the two waited until an alarm set off. Lance didn't say or do anything when he felt the other flinch just a little closer to him. The countdown would start in five minutes and soon the team would head off towards Kerebos.

“He left me... Shiro left me...” Keith stated, and judging from the sound of his voice and breathing was trying to hide the fact he was crying. Lance didn't say anything as he felt something wet and hard drop onto his back. He didn't move or say anything as he allowed the other to take whatever comfort he wanted from him.

“He left me... He left me.... he said he wouldn't... and he did...” Keith sobbed, making Lance realize who he was talking about.

Lance wanted to smack himself for taking so long to realize who Keith was talking about. Takeshi Shirogane was Keith's close friend. The two were always together and Lance had even seen them in the hallways at one point. With Shiro talking to Keith about something while the other just stared at the ground.

“Everyone leaves... everyone leaves....” Keith informed, and Lance wanted to cry with how broken that voice was. There was a story there, but Lance wasn't the type to push the other to speak their stories. So he could do the only thing he could think of.

“I won't...” Lance promised, his voice determined while he placed his hands on his hips.

“I won't leave yah! We'll be like the two musketeers! While there's three... well actually if you count that one movie, anyway! I have decided that you're important to me and because of that I  
won't leave! And a McClain never goes back on their word,” Lance exclaimed, listening as he heard the sound of the count down start.

10...

“....how do I know you're telling me the truth?” Keith hissed, but Lance could feel those hands grip at his shirt. They were shaking and fiddling with his shirt in such a tight way Lance wondered if it will rip. But, he didn't really mind if it did.

9...

“Well, you're going to have to trust me. Which I know is a lot to say for a complete stranger like me. But that's what usually happens when you meet someone new," Lance spoke, hearing  
the cheers grow louder and louder in order to count down with the voice.

8...

“.....you won't leave?” Keith asked, so cautiously that it surprised Lance.

7...

“Nope! But mind you... it might take me awhile to get on your level. I don't admit this often and if you say anything to anyone else I'll deny it! But, I admit... that I'm a little on the clumsy side," Lance informed, wincing at the memories of failing the combat training that is required to be a fighter pilot. A part of Lance whispered that it wasn't because he was clumsy, that it was something  
else...

6...

“I'll protect you," Keith proclaimed, making Lance become flustered. 

“Hey! I'll protect you!” Lance countered, making Keith nod his head. 

“Then we'll protect each other in similar and different ways," Keith conceded, before he peaked out from his back to look at the space ship.

5...

“.....you know... if you're still mad and sad, you can totally punch Shirogane in the face,” Lance added, making Keith give his own flustered gasp. It made Lance laugh while he was swatted from the back.

4...

“He's going to be gone soon,” Keith whispered, making Lance nod his head.

3...

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“....I'm going to probably do that.”

“Sweet.”

2...

“Thank you," Keith breathed, gripping Lance tightly as he watched the rockets start to go off. 

“What are friends for?” Lance grinned as he watched the shuttle start it's engines.

1.

The two watched the space shuttle blast off with a roar, keeping their eyes on the shuttle as it made it's way up. It continued to go faster and faster, heading into the sky with a beautiful smoke trail until finally, they couldn't see it anymore. 

Keith spoke one last thing.

".....goodbye."


	2. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to 4000 words! So close! 
> 
> But, I didn't want to force it out! 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write. But, also very hard to write. This story is really challenging me in ways that I love. 
> 
> And again, this story is so very important to me. 
> 
> Beta for this story is FragileLynne! Thank you so much for helping me with this! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“Lance, wake up.” 

“..... nnnooo... let me sleep....” 

“Come on Lance. We have to meet with Pidge and Hunk.” 

“.....fine... I'm up.” Lance pouted, wiggling out from under the covers in order to see Keith looking down at him. Keith gave a nod, placing a hand on his head in a patting fashion before turning his head away in order to go on to the other side of the room. 

Or... more like shack, Lance thought, wiggling out of his nest of blankets with a yawn. 

Lance sighed, looking out the window to see the sun going down. Which means they have two hours until they meet Hunk and Pidge for when curfew started at the Garrison. Rolling his shoulders, Lance slipped out of the pull-out bed and started heading for the dresser. Grabbing a pair of pants and t-shirt before heading outside. 

He needed a quick wash before they meet up with the others. Lance quickly washed off the sweat and sleep mask off his body. Sighing in relief at how fresh he felt before throwing on his new clothes. Opening the door, Lance noticed Keith was flipping his dagger up and down again. Looking at it up and down before doing something else as he played around. 

“Aaaww, Keith. You made me coffee,” Lance cooed, looking at the steaming fresh mug of coffee. With of course no sugar or milk, just black bitter coffee. Keith looked away in order to stare at his dagger and yet, he couldn't hide the small tint of pink that crossed his cheeks. 

Lance didn't press though and took little sips from the warm liquid. But, he couldn't help notice how much Keith was playing with his knife. Twirling it around before gripping it tightly having a deep frown on his features as he did so. 

It was like his body was on autopilot walking up to Keith and standing next to him. They were hip to hip as he sipped his coffee. Not saying anything as the other leaned into his neck a bit to sniff before going back to playing with his dagger. Which, he still has so many questions about and yet decided not to say anything. 

Because the dagger was something precious to Keith and Lance wasn't going to press to know all the answers. 

“Nervous around Pidge and Hunk?” Lance asked, though he already knew the answer. He got a slow nod from Keith and spotted the other looking at him nervously. Keith always had different looks when they're going to meet the others. Sometimes the expression was tinged with fear, a few were irritation, and others... were anger. 

Lance had tried to ask Keith a few times and that usually ended up making the other angry. So he stopped asking and decided to handle it when Keith got to know the other two a little more. Instead, Lance started getting ready for their little excursion. 

A few hours later Lance was holding Keith tightly as they sped through the desert to get to their destination. They made sure to fly slow in order to not cause too much of a dust storm. 

It wouldn't do well if they found two cadets outside after curfew with two ex-cadets. 

“Lance you made it! It's been so long!” Hunk whispered cheered, rushing over to Lance and lifting him up in the air for a hug. None of them seeing the livid and scared look Keith was giving Hunk. Well, none except for Pidge who stared at Keith and said nothing as she went back to tinkering with her gear. 

“Hunk, it's only been three days,” Lance chuckled, hugging his friend back before going over to Pidge in order to ruffle her hair. The smaller female grumbled, but didn't swat Lance away like she does with everyone else. 

“So what's the gossip on the alien spacebook?” Lance asked, getting everyone to groan. 

“Damn it Lance,” Keith grumbled, actually face palming into his gloved hand. Pidge snorted though and Hunk just looked up to the sky as if asking why. 

“Well, for starters it's busy. Something big is happening,” Pidge informed, making Lance blink in surprise. But, before he could ask he notice something bright and looked up expecting to see a star. Instead he saw something large and what looked like a fireball heading right towards them. 

“Get down!” Keith ordered, grabbing Lance and bringing him down with Hunk doing the same for Pidge. Keith covered Lance's body with his smaller one, but Lance helped cover Keith's ears when the noise became to loud to bare. 

Lance could feel Keith's face smashing into his neck to take in his scent. Trying to calm down as everything turned into chaos around them. When the ship, an actual ship, crashed landed in the desert that Lance was able to slowly let go of Keith's ears. His face that was buried in his chest raised up to look over towards the scene. 

“Guys....we need to check it out! That was a ship!” Pidge spoke desperately. 

“Yeah... but, I think we're going to be beaten to it.” Hunk informed, spying the Garrison fleet making their way towards the crash site. 

“We need to go,” Keith confirmed, causing Lance to look at Keith as he stared intently at the crash site. 

“Fine! It's not like anything else weird can happen today!” 

 

“SO IN HINDSIGHT! I WAS WRONG!” Lance shouted, hanging onto Keith while Pidge kept a firm grip on Shiro. The Takeshi Shirogane, pilot of the Kerberos mission and currently sporting an arm that definitely wasn't human. 

Did he mention they were being chased by the Garrison? 

“Keith!” Lance cried, arms wrapped firmly around his hips as he sped down the desert to escape the vehicles behind them. It was bad though for there was too much weight for the bike to really outrun them for long. 

“Big man lean to the left!” Keith ordered, making Hunk scramble to do exactly what he said. 

“We won't lose them at this point!” Pidge yelled, keeping as firm a hold Shiro as she could. Which Lance was surprised with the strong grip their smallest member had. Hunk though made sure she was safe with one hand on her shoulder. 

Suddenly everything went south and Lance noticed Keith heading straight for a cliff. Lance was afraid and buried his face into Keith. Whimpering as they got closer and closer until he couldn't look anymore as the others screamed in the back. 

“Trust me.” 

“You know I do.” 

Everything seemed to lift him up in the air making Lance panic for a few moments. He couldn't tell what was going on as he kept his eyes closed and his legs firmly planted to the bike. He felt his stomach turn and at one moment Lance thought that they were all already dead and that they were being lifted to the great pearly white gates in the sky. 

Gravity took him out of his fantasy and a strong arm that pulled him even closer before going back to the handles. Lance allowed himself to open his eyes as he heard the relieved tones of Pidge and Hunk. His vision was still obstructed as he could only see black fabric, but peaking through the side he noticed that they were speeding back home. 

“Lance....” 

“Yeah?” Lance asked, looking up to see Keith chewing on his lips harshly. Knowing what he wanted he scrambled and got the small red star out from under his shirt and placed it at the lips of the other. Keith took it and started to chew on the thing harshly as he gripped the handles tighter. 

Even with the gloves on Lance knew his knuckles had to be white and just held the other as tightly as he could while they made their way home. Thankfully Pidge and Hunk were whispering now instead of yelling. Both trying to rouse Shiro who was still under the infuence of whatever those people in hazmat suits sedated him with. 

It was amazing to know that Shiro was here. 

It was always terrifying... how much they were lied too. 

“You were right Keith,” Lance whispered, hiding his face back into the others side. 

“About what?” Keith asked through his chewing. 

“Oh... just a lot of things.” Lance supplied, making Keith blink for a moment before chuckling. The ride to their home was quiet and when they finally came to it Lance immediately went to start some coffee. Keith on the other hand started packing a few things knowing that the Garrison would come looking for them soon. 

They didn't have much time. 

“Pidge, Hunk get some coffee while you can,” Lance ordered, using that last bits of food they had in the fridge and cabinets to make a nice meal. They would need all the strength they could get in order to deal with whatever was coming next. 

Keith had come to his side after a few moments and stuck there while Hunk and Pidge tended to Shiro. Lance knew how much Keith wanted to be by Shiro's side as well... but he also knew there were way too many people in the same enclosed space. 

After a few moments of cooking and with the smell of food in the air, Shiro woke up. 

“Where am I?!” Shiro demanded, making Hunk and Pidge place comforting hands on his shoulders. 

“You're in my shack,” Keith informed, stepping in front of the other so that way he can clearly see him. Shiro looked at Keith with slight confusion before recognition dawned on him. He got up on wobbly feet that soon steadied themselves once the man got his bearings. He made his way over to Keith and placed one gentle touch to the other's shoulder. 

There were emotions that were flashing through Shiro's eyes. Ones that made Lance wonder what could possibly have happened to the other. There was a scar on his face, white hair and a metal arm that was too advanced for earth. Let alone crashing to earth while not in the ship he left in. 

Shiro showed signs. 

Signs of a prisoner of war. 

It was something Lance had seen only once when he was at a family reunion. He had meet a distant relative who was an old war veteran. When Lance met him there was something in his eyes that made him stop where he was. It was like a great pain was there... one that was ebbed away with his wife beside him. 

Though the pain never truly left his eyes completely. 

Lance turned away to allow Keith and Shiro some space as they left the small shack. Pidge stopping Hunk from following before she headed towards Lance. The girl gave him a grave look and Lance nodded his head. 

“Be prepared for anything,” Lance spoke before he continued cooking with haste. 

“This is so unreal,” Hunk mumbled, crossing his arms as everything went through his head. 

“The Garrison has always been liars,” Pidge hissed, making Lance nod his head. All of them have been lied to on the fate of the crew that were lost in the stars. Saying that it was a pilot malfunction that caused Keith to fight back against the instructors. And before Keith and himself were disbanded, did he knew that Pidge had the same feelings. 

It was only twenty minutes and five seconds before they came back in. Keith immediately giving a troubled look at Hunk before he firmly planted his body beside Lance. It made Lance smile when he felt the other's familiar heat. 

“Alright! Eat quickly and explain while eating!” Lance ordered. 

Handing each person a plate filled with food before settling himself on the counter beside Keith. Pidge and Hunk settled on the couch while Shiro took the only other chair that was in the shack. He began explaining to them the small bits and pieces he knew. Already showing signs of amnesia from the broken pieces he was able to tell them. 

“So these Galra alien people are looking for a weapon named Voltron? Pidge, all that chatter on the spacebook was legit,” Hunk informed, making Pidge give the other a drained look when he used spacebook. 

“Wait... Keith... didn't you say you found a cavern with weird markings?” Lance asked, getting the other to nod as he stared at the ground. “Yes... I've also been picking up weird energy pulses as well,” Keith stated, pointing towards the large bulletin with the latest print. Hunk got up and looked over the paper before taking it off the bulletin. 

Lance swiftly placed a comforting hand on Keith who was frigid as soon as Hunk took something off of his bulletin board. But, when Hunk explained why and placed it over the picture of the caverns.... 

“It's a match...” Keith whispered, seeing the perfect match. 

“Well, we can't stay here for long... and I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess,” Shiro spoke, making Pidge and Keith scoff while Lance grinned along with Hunk. It seemed to reassure the other and soon everyone piled up onto Keith's bike. Though this time Lance was firmly planted behind Keith as they got ready for the long haul. 

“We won't be able to take the bike for long. After that it will be two hour hikes to our destination.” Hunk explained, looking at his monitor with Pidge. “What did you guys pack?” Pidge asked since Shiro was burdened with the load. 

“Listen, we can't go back to the shack after this. So we packed the important stuff.” Lance informed, and soon they were off. The journey itself was like a game of catch up and tolerance. Hunk and Pidge hung out in the very front, Lance was in the middle, and the ravens were in the back. 

Every now and then though Lance would feel a swift hand circle around his wrist and squeeze. And whenever he accidentally stumbled or tripped, Keith was there to steady him again. Lance knew from the looks Shiro was giving him that it must be strange. 

He had a lot of catching up. 

“We're here.” Hunk whispered, though his tone was nervous as he looked at the dark cave opening. 

Keith had no problem and went right into the dark cavern with Lance and Shiro walking behind him. Markings were all over the walls and everyone was staring at them in pure wonder. Lance has seen these marks before as Keith had taken him on a few trips when he explored the canyons. 

But... these ones felt different. 

“Keith, could this be the things calling you?” Lance asked, reaching out to smooth a hand over the almost lion markings. 

Keith was about to answer when suddenly all the carvings started to glow an almost neon red. Something that Lance strangely felt comfort from... until of course the floor decided to open up and all of them fell in like in Emperor's New Groove. 

Everyone screamed as they crashed into the running waters below. Pidge scrambling on top of Hunk to get out of the water and Shiro grabbing for Keith who grabbed onto Lance. At the end of the tunnel they all fell a short distance into a pool of water. Wincing when they smacked into the cool yet surprisingly refreshing liquid. 

“Ugha.... everyone alive? Sound off?” Hunk asked. 

“Still alive!” Pidge called from behind Shiro. 

“Here,” Shiro groaned, helping Pidge beside him as they tried to get out of the water. Which was difficult with the bags he was carrying. 

“We're alright,” Lance informed while Keith was quickly getting them out of the water. 

Suddenly something pushed into his mind making his body shake and his head turn to the source and gasped. Clutching onto Keith as he stared at the sight before him. Keith looked at Lance with worry before looking and gasping at the sight that made Lance freeze. 

“Is that...?” Pidge asked, getting out of the water with the help of Shiro and Hunk. 

They were all staring at the sight of what looked to be a large mechanical Red Lion. It sat proud inside the cavern and had some sort of red force field over it. The lion was beautiful with it's armor shining and you can feel the power this being holds. 

“Lance....come on,” Keith called, grabbing Lance's hand and running towards the lion. Getting everyone else to shout out towards the other to stop. But, Lance could see that he would listen to no one as he continued to rush towards the lion. Wincing as he got closer because of how bright it was. When they actually got towards the barrier Keith... 

… of course Keith would kick the barrier in hopes of taking it down. 

“Keith!” Lance cried, hoping that the other's foot wasn't injured. Keith shrugged, before covering his ears when a loud roar came out from the lion. The two looked up to the Red Lion who stared down at Keith. The neon red barrier coming down around the beast before it roared loudly again. 

This time the roar seemed to sink into everyone's mind. Forcing them to open and to see the image before them. Lance gasped as he saw the five lions fly around each other before forming the weapon that was Voltron. It was too surreal and Lance could feel the grip on his wrists growing to the point of painful. 

It was overwhelming. 

“Did you see that...?” Lance asked, too shocked to really say anything else as he stared at his confused and awed friends. 

“Voltron is robot! Voltron is huge, awesome robot!” Hunk declared, while Pidge piped up. 

“And this is just one of them!” Pidge spoke with excitement. 

“This is... amazing.” Shiro spoke, staring at the lion with mixed emotions. 

Suddenly the lion moved and opened it's mouth almost looking like it was going to eat them. But, a part of Lance didn't get that feeling as the lioness lowered her head to open her mouth towards Keith. Again Lance was being dragged inside and was surprised to see a cockpit. 

“Keith?” Lance asked, watching the other sit down before running after the chair that went to the controls. Keith blinked in confusion as he nestled into his seat and looked around at the control panels. Everyone else came rushing inside and soon they all crowded around Keith'schair. Something that Keith showed immediate displeasure with. 

Thankfully Pidge cued in and motioned to step back just a bit away from Keith's chair. Shiro stayed, but went to the other side in order to keep a hold of the other two. Lance gulped when Keith took a hold of the controls. It was almost like he was in a daze before he pushed the controls forward at full force. 

Lance clutched onto the seat and held in his screams as they broke through the thick layers of rock and into the air. His movements were swift and accurate. It was just like how he piloted back at the Garrison. Lance wondered how he was doing this as they shot towards the blue sky. 

“Hunk! Don't you dare throw up!” Pidge hissed, while Hunk groaned on the other side of them. Both being held by Shiro while he and Lance hanged onto the pilot's chair. Soon they broke through earth's atmosphere and sailed past planets at such a fast rate that it made Lance's head feel almost dizzy. 

“The lion says we got company,” Keith informed, his voice grave and eyes forward. 

Everyone looked towards the large ship that was chasing after them. Hunk started shouting out words and Pidge started yelling. Shiro was trying to explain something to the two of them while Lance leaned down and moved his hands on Keith's shaking arms. 

“Breathe... I'm here. I'm here... focus on my voice only,” Lance whispered into his ear. Everything was loud and bright with the cockpit being too small. Well, actually it was rather large and yet with everyone at the pilot's chair it almost seemed stifling. 

“I'm right here.” Lance whispered, coming closer, hoping that Keith would be able to smell him. It seemed to have the effect as the shaking and breathing slowly went back to normal. 

“The Lion....” Keith started, licking his lips as he struggled with his words. 

“The lion... knows where to go,” Keith informed, wincing at the bright light that formed in front of them. The screen changed though and the light almost seemed dimmed down to something that Keith was able to look at without wincing. 

“Good Kitty,” Keith grinned, before he looked at Lance who then stared at Shiro. 

“You're technically the commanding officer,” Lance informed, making Shiro blink in surprise before he nodded his head. He looked over to Pidge and Hunk who gave their own consent before looking towards the wormhole. 

“Guess we're in this for the long haul.”


	3. Patching Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience for this chapter! 
> 
> I worked hard and hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Per usual I thank Fragilelynne who betas this story before it comes out! Thank you so much! This story means so much to me.

A part of Lance was a little terrified as they blasted through the worm hole and into a very unfamiliar part of space. Making their way towards a planet that waited for them as soon as they popped out of the magical portal. 

Honestly, everything was a little overwhelming and Lance felt himself feel just on the tiny side of sick. Not like Hunk, who was bravely trying to hold in his puke for the sake of Keith. Knowing that the other would be horrendously angered at him and hold more of a grudge than he already does. Something that Lance really should ask about, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Where are we?” Lance whispered, looking at the planet with awe.

“I don't know...” Keith murmured, also a little in awe.

Only when they got closer to the ground and landed in front of a huge castle did the group have the situation fully rest on their shoulders. But before anyone could say anything, the Red Lion leaned down and opened it's jaw. Allowing Hunk to bolt out and puke his guts all over the ground outside.

“I'm honestly surprised he lasted this long!” Pidge explained, rushing out of the door in order to comfort her friend while Shiro also rushed along with her. Trying to make sure nothing would happen to them while they were out of the lion.

This gave Lance an opening and he held out a hand towards Keith. It wasn't even a second later that a pair of gloved hands snatched it up and squeezed so hard that Lance knew it was going to bruise.

Lance didn't say anything though and allowed Keith to do whatever he wanted. He watched the other shake and flinch as he continued to play with his hands along with chewing his necklace  
harshly.

“Would you like my coat?” Lance asked, getting an immediate nod from the shaking figure. Gently Lance pulled off his coat, making sure not to make any sudden movements towards Keith before placing his long coat onto his shoulders. Keith slipped his arms into the sleeves and brought the coat close to his face. Taking a deep gulp of the scent that was on his favorite coat. He did this a few times until the shaking stopped and he sat loosely on the chair. 

After a few moments, Keith slowly rose up from his seat, allowing Lance to pull up his hood over the other's head. He braced himself for impact and grunted when a weight slammed into him.

“It's going to be okay Keith. We're out of danger now. You're safe, no more yelling and no more bright lights,” Lance soothed, his voice gentle and soft as Keith clutched him hard. Burying his face into Lance's neck and making the other shiver at the hot breathe on his skin.

“I'll protect you.... I'll protect you....” Keith chanted, making Lance grin as he wraps his arms tightly around Keith.

“Then I'm in your care as you are in mine.” Lance whispered, keeping them in their safe place for a little longer before letting go. With a small sign that Keith gave the two walked out  
with Keith squished to Lance's backside, still needing comfort after the stressful situation they were in and what they were still in.

“Everything alright?” Shiro asked, coming up to them and looking at the two with great surprise and... well, the other emotion was too fast for Lance to read.

“Yeah, have you gone in the castle yet?” Lance asked.

“No, we wanted to wait for you two. Safety in numbers,” Shiro explained, making Pidge frown as she continued to rub her hand on Hunk's back. The poor guy finally looked stable, but he had an impressive bile pile a few feet away from them. Shiro, catching the look, explained a little further.

“I lost my team once, I won't lose another one," Shiro informed, his tone dropping a bit, making all of them look at Shiro with concern. But before a comment was made, the Red Lion behind them gave a loud purring noise and soon the door in front of them opened.

“Okay, when do we panic?” Hunk asked, as they nervously walked into the large castle. Everything was dark for a moment before lights flickered on. It wasn't bright thankfully and Lance walked at a sedated pace in order for Keith to continue taking shelter as his back.

“Look at all this technology! There is nothing like this on earth!” Pidge cried, her face in awe as she tried to investigate little things. Thankfully Shiro kept a firm grip on the other's shirt to keep them from straying too far.

Suddenly, everything glowed a soft blue and a voice came from above. Everyone was in a defensive position and soon they all huddled together just in case for an attack. The voice sounded like a computer as blue light scanned them. But, just as quickly as it came it was gone and they watched as soft, glowing lights started directing them towards a specific location.

“...this is like something from a horror movie,” Lance whined, as he stared at the long hallway where the lights continued to lead.

“Do we follow?” Keith asked, peaking from behind Lance to stare at the hallway, his hands gripping the others hips tightly and his body rigid. 

“We came this far,” Shiro informed, getting a nod from everyone else.

Carefully they continued deeper into the castle. To Lance, it was like jumping into a fantasy book for the hallways had such tall ceilings that he felt giants could roam the halls. Everything became just a little dark as they made their way down into the depths of the castle. Hunk and Shiro seem to keep close to Pidge while Lance flanked the back with Keith.

The atmosphere was getting tense until they finally came to a large chamber. Keith stepped beside Lance, finally looking a little more relaxed, but still on guard. Lance could feel the other play with the hem of his shirt as they continued to look around the room.

“What is this place?” Hunk asked, looking over at a large panel with Pidge.

“It feels... really cold,” Lance mumbled, shivering a bit.

Suddenly a loud hissing noise was heard and they all jumped back as what looked to be a pod rose from the ground. Keith was in front of Lance in an instance while Hunk did the same for Pidge.

Shiro was the first to really investigate and they all watched in surprise as the pod opened to reveal what looked to be an...

“OH MY HOBBITS! We're literally in a Tolkien scenario right now! Keith! Keith! It's an elf!” Lance hissed, making Keith groan while Shiro caught the woman in his arms. 

After that it was a whirlwind of activity and Lance found himself consumed with the knowledge that...

A. There was an evil dictator that is enslaving everything in the known universe.

B. This war has been going on for 10,000 plus years.

C. Said dictator is over 10,000 plus years old.

D. Said dictator destroyed the whole civilization that made up of Allura and Coran's people. Which were the two people that Lance thought were elves.

And finally the last point. 

E. Being thrown a status of 'Paladin' and expected to fight in said wars.

If Lance was being honest right now, he would literally state how overwhelming all this was. Looking towards the others, he could tell they were feeling the same thing.

Allura had just gotten done in designating their lions and sending them off to go find them.

Except for him, since they couldn't seem to find his lion.

The only downfall of this was that Allura had ordered Keith and Hunk to go alone to get Hunk's lion. And Lance could see the vicious glare Keith was shooting Hunk's way. 

“Maybe I should go along with them,” Lance offered, but Allura and even Shiro shook their heads.

“No, you need to stay here in case we find the Blue Lion,” Allura ordered, making Keith clench his fists. It's something that Shiro seemed to notice as he pulled the other aside to talk. Lance watched on nervously as he saw Keith's livid look rise up twenty levels. He seemed to want to say something to Shiro, but deflated and nodded his head. 

Lance felt anxious as Keith walked over to him. He leaned down and whispered into the others ear while Keith leaned into his neck. 

“Be safe and come back to me. Also, please don't kill Hunk,” he whispered, laughing a bit at the end. Keith snorted, but he nodded his head in confirmation that he would do as he was told.

When Lance watched them leave, he couldn't help the sigh of worry escaping his lips.

“Don't worry Lance, nothing could possibly go wrong for them!” Coran explained, his tone cheerful as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. But, no comfort came to Lance as he stared at Coran in horror. 

He did not just.....

“THAT PLANET WAS NOT PEACEFUL!” Keith shouted, being held back by Shiro as he swung around his arms in order to get to Coran's neck. Whom was hiding behind Princess Allura with a terrified look in his eyes.

“How're you feeling Hunk?” Lance asked, getting his gentle friend to smile.

“We made it, got the lions and came back before the worm hole vanished.... though I'm getting the feeling that Keith doesn't like me much,” Hunk mused, looking over to see Keith now glaring daggers at Hunk.

“You wouldn't happen to know?”

“Honestly, it's something even I know. Give it time,” Lance explained, giving his friend a hug who gave a big hug back. That seemed to raise Keith's hackles even more and he wiggled out of Shiros' hold in order to grab Lance's wrist and drag him away from Hunk.

Lance gave an apologetic look to Hunk who just waved him off. When everyone was calmed down they all looked to Allura and Coran. 

“Have you found the Blue lion?” Pidge asked, causing Allura to make a strained look and for Lance to wince.

“Indeed! We have some good news and some bad news for that. Good news is that we found the Blue Lion and it's very close by! Bad news is... well it's on a Galra Warship heading straight for us and will be here in just a few hours. But, good news again! We're on Arus!” Coran explained, making almost everyone have the urge to face palm.

“So what's the plan! How're we going to get the Blue Lion?” Pidge asked, making a huge debate start being shouted out. 

It was finally decided that an infiltration mission would be the best shot at getting the Blue Lion. And while Keith did protest a bit at Lance going in with Shiro and Pidge, he knew this was the only way to get the Blue Lion out.

The plan honestly went along swimmingly until....

…. they split up.

Oh quiznak, what do I do? Lance thought, going around hallways and dodging the androids that guarded the halls. He just split up with his team and now he was left to fend for himself on the Galra Warship to find a magical mechanical lion. 

Lance's only source of direction was Pidge and Shiro, whom ran off to find the prisoners on the ship in hopes that Pidge's family was there. But this also lead to a disadvantage for Lance, who continued to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. And if he is found... 

That analogy will become true.

“Okay, Keith said that the lion called out to him,” Lance whispered, breathing in deep in order to calm his shaking body. The weapon in his arms felt heavy and his mind was still muddled with the fact that he was now fighting in a war.

What do I do? Lance thought, as he continued to run, dodge and hide. His anxiety was rising higher and higher to the point where Lance felt like he was drowning. Lance felt his body scream and his lungs cry out for air, but he couldn't seem to breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

He cou-....

'Ssssshhhh, come to me... my Paladin.'

“Who?” Lance whispered, looking around in shock when something cool and soothing washed  
over him. 

But the voice didn't reply. 

Instead Lance felt like something was slowly guiding him to where he needed to be. Helping to move his legs and keeping him level headed until...

“Are you....?” Lance started, staring in shock at the beautiful lion before him. It was massive like the ones he's seen from Red and Yellow. But, she was like a middle ground from the two lions. She wasn't small and sleek like the Red Lion nor was she bulky and large like the Yellow.

Instead she was something in the middle, giving off both speed and strength. Her colors reminded Lance of the oceans back home and a painful nostalgia tugged at his heart. The Lion purred when he came closer and Lance reach up to touch the force field that surrounded the beauty.

Like a ripple in a pond, the force field vanished without a trace. Allowing Lance to meet the Blue Lion face to face with no restrictions. Lance opened and closed his mouth, not really knowing what to say as he looked upon the Lion.

She was magnificent to Lance.

'My Lance.... it is time to leave...' a voice cooed, making Lance look around before he stared up at the Blue Lion in surprise again.

“Is that you?” Lance asked, getting a louder rumble, more purr-like.

“My name is Lance.... can I call you Blue?” Lance asked, and watched in fascination as the lion nodded her head before lowering herself to the ground. Her mouth opened and just like Keith, Lance made his way inside and nestled onto the large pilot's chair that awaited him.

“Okay! Let's get out of here,” Lance spoke, gripping the controls before pushing forward. Blueroared with pride and excitement. Lance fired a few shots in the hopes of making an opening and was relieved when the hangar door crumbled under the powerful blasts.

“GUYS! I'M OUT!” Lance shouted, getting sounds of relief from everyone.

“Good, if you were any second later Keith would have blasted my face off!” Pidge grumbled, making Lance frown as everyone seemed a little tense. But, he couldn't think for long as they needed to get back to Allura as soon as they can.

As they flew Lance saw Keith coming up close beside him. Getting their lions to hum with joy at being together and feeling a rush of happiness flow through them. It was a unique feeling to Lance for it was like water rushing around him in a soft gentle caress.

“Keith.... are you feeling this?” Lance asked, hearing a content hum from the other.

“It's amazing,” was his only reply.

After that, everything almost seemed like a blur to Lance and yet it also went by at a snail's pace. They were able to get the Black Lion out of its chambers and watched in awe as Shiro truly became their leader.

Soon they were in the heat of battle where shots where fired from every direction that you could see. It was messy and the team struggled to dodge and fight back. It was down right terrifying thing when a tractor beam got a hold of them and they watched helplessly as they were being pulled towards the warship. Lance remembered whimpering and Keith shouting in pure rage.

He also remembered the burst of power and the emotions that flowed through him when they finally formed Voltron. It was strange connecting to the others on such a level. He could feel their emotions, their thoughts and even the beating of their hearts. When it was all over everyone was riding the high of their first victory and battle as a team.

They were the Defenders of the Universe. But, said defenders were now dead on their feet.

“My body is aching in places I never realized they would ache,” Hunk moaned, rolling his shoulders while he tried to dry off his hair. Pidge was leaning against him, nodding in agreement. Even Shiro was showing his own exhaustion by constantly blinking away sleep.

“The shower was good though,” Lance purred, his hands pushing away the empty plate and leaning back to relax in the weirdly shaped chair. Keith was already finished with his food and was fiddling with his necklace while he waited for Lance to finish up.

“You all did great. But, I believe it's time for you to retire.” Coran explained, making them all nod their heads. They had already chosen their rooms before they went to clean up and slowly dragged their feet to move in order to get back to them.

“You guys make sure you get a good night's rest." Shiro ordered, but the others saw it as the other going mother hen on them.

“Night!” Pidge yawned, going into her room.

“Night Pidge! You guys have a good night as well.” Hunk called, before walking into his room and closing the door.

“Time for a good rest,” Lance mumbled, getting Keith to nod his head as the two made their way to the door. Before Lance could go in though he felt someone grab his shoulder and gently make him come to a full stop. Frowning, he looked over to see Shiro staring at Lance and nudging him to the other rooms.

“Lance, it's time to sleep. You can talk with Keith later.” Shiro reminded, making Lance frown along with Keith whom was impatiently waiting at the open door.

“I'm going to sleep?” Lance spoke.

“Then why are you going into Keith's room?” Shiro asked.

At this Lance had the full realization of what was going on. He looked over to Keith in order to get some help, but Keith was kicking at the ground in agitation that Lance wasn't in the room already.

With a sigh, Lance thought over what he wanted to say to the other and just shrugged his shoulders.

Sometimes telling the full truth was the best way to go.

Of course a shortened version because they were all tired and Lance would love to go to sleep  
now.

“Keith and I been rooming in that shack for a long time. We don't feel comfortable sleeping apart.” Lance explained, making Shiro frown as he remembered the little shack they were in before they came to the Castle Ship.

“Lance!” Keith hissed, his patience finally drying up.

The Red Paladin marched right up to Lance and grabbed him out of Shiro's grip. He gave Shiro a nod before kicking Lance into the room. Getting a squawk of protest before the door was shut on a perplexed Shiro. 

Rubbing his poor butt cheeks from the assault of Keith's feet, Lance made his way to the small single bed. Plenty of pillows and comforters were nestled onto the large mattress as the castle was cold and still regulating temperature after being shut off for 10,000 plus years. But, Lance loved the comfort of many comforters and pillows surrounding him.

Lance made his way to the inside of the bed while Keith took the spot on the outside. It was only a slightly tight fit for the two, but they didn't mind being so close together. Lance snuggled into the bed and immediately turned his back to Keith as he cuddle one of the fluffy pillows. Lance could tell that Keith wouldn't need him to read today as the other looked exhausted. But, he also knew that Keith would keep awake just a little longer to make sure they were truly safe. It was something they did every single night since the Garrison and then at the small shack.

Keith would take out his knife to clean all the while looking at the door with a calculated gaze. When Keith was sure that no one would burst through he would place his knife under the pillow and finally get to rest. And while Lance didn't like the fact that there was a knife under their pillows, he also knew Keith took precautions so neither of them were ever injured.

“...Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“...are you scared?” Lance asked, staring at the metal wall that the bed was flushed up against.

Keith waited for a moment as he fiddled with his knife before nodding his head. Lance sighed as he burrowed deep within the pillow that he held.

“...I'm scared too,” Lance mumbled.

Actually, Lance was terrified.


End file.
